


I need a hero

by PanteaBooks19



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanteaBooks19/pseuds/PanteaBooks19
Summary: It's winter break and everyone should be away from beacon but Ruby and Jaune have found themselves stuck at the school. Which is why Ruby's biggest fear decides to strike now and only Jaune can save her… Pre- volume 3
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose
Kudos: 7





	I need a hero

Jaune was calmly listening to some music when a shrill scream interrupted his peace. He was surprised to hear anything from a dorm let alone the team RWBY team since they all left today. Jaune paused the music and cautiously went across the hall.

He hesitantly opened the door with one hand on his sword’s hilt. From the doorway he saw Ruby clinging to the top of their bathroom door eyes wide in fear. Jaune looked around to see what caused Ruby such fear but didn't see anything remotely scary aside from a few plushies which belonged to the reaper herself.

“Ruby what is it,” Jaune cooed to the precariously balanced Ruby.

She blinked at the unexpected voice before remembering her predicament. “How can you miss the obvious evil right beside you? Look that…. Sp...spider is right beside you,” Ruby cried out unable to point without falling off the top of the door. Seriously how did she get up there?

Jaune glanced around before finally spotting the villain and appropriately killing the vile beast. “There it is all safe, now please get off the top of the door” Jaune groaned.

Ruby scanned the room frantically. “What if there is more?”

Jaune shook his head at her antics before smiling reassuringly. His calm meeting her fear and taking it. As if the ocean was pulling the moon back together so it could shine through her eyes. “if there's more I'll be right beside you and kill them. Okay?” Jaune promised finally coaxing the reaper off the edge of the door.

**Author's Note:**

> You like? Be warned I don't write a whole lot of pure fluff


End file.
